Unidos por el hilo rojo del destino
by DanyyxDD
Summary: Un chico trabajador el cual a estado su vida cuidando de su media hermana y su mejor amiga, pero por casualidades de la vida conoce a una personita la cual cambia su vida para siempre. Se que es un pésimo summary pero denle una oportunidad :(
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, aunque la trama de la historia es completamente creada por mi imaginación

**Parejas: **Riren

**Advertencias: **ninguna en especial

_Bueno este este es uno de mis primeros fics de varios capítulos aunque no creo que sean más d :3, bueno espero que les guste._

_**Capítulo 1:**_

Mi nombre es eren Jaeger, tengo 15 años y vivo en Trost. Mi vida es muy poco particular bastante simple siendo sincero, vivo junto a mi media hermana Mikasa y a mi mejor amigo Armin somos "huérfanos" nuestros padres desaparecieron en el mar a bordo de un lujoso crucero hace 9 años, luego quedamos a cargo del abuelo de Armin un hombre amable y gentil, pero por desgracia sufría de una enfermedad al corazón.

Al morir nos heredó su casa y algo de dinero pero eso solo nos ayudó durante unos meses, cuando cumplí los 11 años salí en busca de trabajo para poder mantener a Mikasa y Armin, lo malo era de que en todos los trabajos me hacían trabajar como un animal y me pagaban una miseria, pero no me importaba, gracias a esa miseria pude comprarle los libros a Armin, la ropa para Mikasa y podía comprar alimento que era lo más importante.

E pasado los últimos 4 años de esa manera, actualmente tengo 2 empleos, uno de cocinero que es por las mañanas y otro de camarero que es en la tarde, por desgracia no gano tanto porque no tengo los estudios necesarios pero no me importa, mientras pueda hacer felices a Armin y a Mikasa yo seré la persona más feliz del mundo.

-•-•-•-•-

Desperté temprano ese día, así que aproveche el tiempo me di una ducha rápida me vestí y me dirigí a la cocina, hice un desayuno bastante típico tocino y huevos junto a un jugo de naranja deje el desayuno en la mesa y me dirigí a despertar a Armin y Mikasa, el primero fue Armin.

-Eren... 5 minutos más - decía Armin escondiéndose entre las sabanas

-Armin si no te levantas le diré a Mikasa que tu dejaste la plancha encendida y Quemaste su pantalón favorito- con esa simple amenaza Armin se levantó más veloz que un rayo y Sonic juntos.

-ya está ahora Mikasa- decía Eren caminando hacia la otra habitación, la casa era bastante linda y modesta contaba con 2 pisos, 2 baños, 3 dormitorios, 1 una cocina.

-Mikasa... ¿estas despierta? - decía eren tocando la puerta -Mikasa...- volvía a llamar al no obtener respuesta.

-¿qué ocurre Eren?- pregunto una chica pelinegra, de ojos negros y rasgos asiáticos.

-Mikasa no me habré la puer... ¡en que momento saliste pensé que te había pasado algo- decía eren alterado

-lo lamento pero escuche como discutas con Armin así que decidí ir hacia allá - decía la chica. -eren no te preocupes tanto tenemos la misma edad ya no somos niños- decía ella abrazando a Eren - y siempre estaremos juntos...-

-bueno vamos a desayunar antes de que se enfríe y lleguen tarde al liceo-decía Eren dirigiéndose hacia la cocina seguido de Mikasa.

Tuvieron un desayuno normal hablaban de cosas cotidianas y cosas así.

-Adiós eren - decían ambos chicos antes de irse a al liceo Trost para superdotados.

-adiós- se despidió Eren.

-bueno es hora de ir a trabajar- decía Eren mientras ordenaba la casa y metía unas cosas a su bolso antes de salir en dirección al restaurante Rose, un restaurant de 5 estrellas al cual solo iba gente famoso y engreída según Eren.

-hola Eren- saludo una chica castaña y con restos de pan por toda la cara -llegas temprano- comento ella

-hola Sacha - saludo Eren - pues camine más rápido creo - decía Eren mirando el reloj colgado en la pared de la cocina.

-pero si es mi amado Eren - decía un chico de pelo castaño claro mientras enredaba sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Eren.

-hola Jean...- decía eren mientras se liberaba del abrazo del chico - y yo que estaba celebrando que no hubieras venido hoy a trabajar - decía eren mirando a Jean con una sonrisa burlona

-como digas - decía con superioridad Jean.

Luego de esas pequeñas discusiones y juegos prosiguieron con su trabajo, Eren era un verdadero maestro en la cocina, era el cocinero principal del restaurante. Luego de varios platillos servidos dio su hora de almuerzo así que se dirigió a la cafetería en la que trabajaba y pidió un café expresó junto a un pastel de chocolate.

-hola Eren - saludo el dueño del café Erwin Smith

-hola jefe - decía eren inclinado la cabeza en señal de respetó.

-eren hoy vendrá un cliente muy especial a reservado todo el café, así que no tendrás mucho trabajo por hoy- decía Erwin un hombre alto y musculoso de ojos celestes y cabello rubio.

-"una sola persona reservo todo el café, ha de ser todo un engreído"- pensaba eren mientras se iba a poner su uniforme de camarero.

Como era de esperarse no fue nadie al café en todo el día ya solo quedaban 2 horas para cerrar pero de repente apareció una pequeña persona atravesando la puerta, era un hombre pequeño o al menos para eren de aproximadamente 1.60, con el ceño fruncido, un corte militar y unos ojos color verde oliva, los cuales hicieron que el corazón de Eren acelerara poco a poco.

-"¿qué ocurre conmigo? Siento como si me corazón se fuera a salir por mi boca"- pensaba Eren mientras veía a aquella persona dirigirse hacia una de las mesa -¿disculpe señor que desea ordenar? - preguntaba Eren tratando de disimular sus nervios.

-un café chico con leche- respondía la persona.

-en seguida señor- decía Eren mientras se dirigía a buscar el café chico con leche

-•-•-•-•-

-"¿Que ocurre conmigo?"- pensaba eren mientras caminaba por la cocina -" ¿porque me pongo tan nervioso?, ¿qué es lo que me pasa? "-

-¿eren ocurre algo? - preguntaba Annie Leonhart, una chica alta, rubia y de ojos azules -¿siempre estas feliz? Y ahora estas algo decaído - decía la chica mirando fijamente a Eren - ten ahí está el café - decía mientras le entregaba el café a Eren.

-de acuerdo- susurro mientras salía de la cocina y caminaba en dirección al hombre el cual estaba distraído escribiendo en su teléfono.

-su café, señor- decía Eren mientras dejaba el café sobre la mesita.

-¡Oi mocoso! - decía el chico mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

... Señor - decía Eren algo tembloroso

-Le falta azúcar - decía el chico mientras extendía la taza hacia Eren

-en seguida le traigo el azúcar, señor- decía Eren antes de corriendo hacia la cocina.

-sí que tienes prisa Jaeger- decía Annie mientras se reía.

Luego de ignorar las risas de Annie eren le entrego el azúcar al chico - aquí tiene señor-

-deja de decirme señor no estoy tan viejo, tengo 25 años solamente- decía el chico. - dime Levi - decía antes de darle un último sorbo al café y dejar la propina sobre la mesa, para luego salir de la cafetería.

-"¿porque mi corazón se acelera tanto al verlo?"- pensaba Eren mientras limpiaba la meza y guardaba la propina -"bueno sea quien sea no lo volveré a ver nunca más"- fueron los últimos pensamientos de Eren respecto a Levi.

-•-•-•-•-•-

-"tengo sueño"- pensaba Eren mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa -"espero que Mikasa y Armin hayan preparado algo de comer "-

Eren camino por unos 5 minutos hasta por fin dar con su casa, toco la puerta y espero pacientemente a que abrieran pero cuando le abrieron la puerta se encontró con alguien a quien esperaba no volver a ver...

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no sé por qué pero eran las 2 AM y de repente se vino esta idea ._. y al dia siguiente desperté con muchas ojeras :D pero bueno eso ˆ-ˆ díganme si les gusto o si quieren que mejore algo, acepto criticas pero no insulten :3 **

**Bye Bye :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, aunque la trama de la historia es completamente creada por mi imaginación

**Parejas: **Riren

**Advertencias: **un pequeño beso (¿?)

_**Capítulo 2:**_

-•-•-•-•-

-Le-levi... - decía Eren tartamudeando

-hola ¿camarero?, ¿que se te ofrece? - pregunto Levi de forma cortante.

-esta es mi casa- susurro Eren.

-entonces porque no lo dices en vez de quedarte como idiota parado afuera- decía Levi.

Eren entro sin apartar la vista de Levi, pero al entrar se dio cuenta de que la mesa estaba puesta y sobre ella había un rico pastel de chocolate, y claro también había un pavo, pollo, ensaladas, etc. Pero los ojos de Eren solo se dirigieron al pastel de chocolate.

-Eren...- le hablaba Mikasa tratando de llamar su atención - lávate las manos y siéntate a comer -

-si...- decía eren dirigiéndose al baño y luego a la mesa.

Pero al sentarse se dio cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle sentado frente a él se encontraba Levi -"¿qué hace el aquí? "- pensaba eren mientras comía lentamente lo que Mikasa le había servido.

-¿profesor Rivaille cuál es el motivo de su visita? - preguntó Mikasa

\- Levi es el profesor- en ese momento eren se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía acerca de la escuela de Armin y Mikasa.

-principalmente vine porque tanto Armin como tu Mikasa han sido becados para ir a estudiar a Londres, Italia, Alemania o Estados Unidos dependiendo de sus decisiones - decía Levi mientras comía elegantemente.

-¿es en serio? - preguntó Armin de manera incrédula.

-esto es increíble - susurro Mikasa con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

-profesor... - dijo Armin con un tono serio el cual asusto tanto a eren como a Mikasa. - ¿cuantos boletos son?

-son dos uno para ti y uno para Mikasa - decía Levi mirando de forma extraña a Armin.

\- entonces no quiero ir - susurro Armin - no después de todo... -

-lo que has hecho para hacernos felices... - completo Mikasa mirando a Eren - somos una familia, los tres y sin ti nuestra vida no tiene sentido Eren -

-Mikasa... Armin... - decía eren mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas - piénsenlo, es una gran oportunidad -

-pero eren no queremos estar lejos de ti - decía Armin

\- piensen que si se van luego de terminar de estudiar podrán trabajar y juntar dinero y de ese modo volveremos a estar juntos, además yo los iría a visitar siempre que pudiese. Recuerden yo soy la mama gallina y ustedes mis pollitos- decía Eren sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de Mikasa

-pero Eren... - decía Mikasa

-nada de peros, chicos yo estaré bien y los visitare siempre que pueda - decía eren mientras caminaba hacia Armin - Armin quiero que cuides de Mikasa, sé que ella se puede defender sola pero tu trata de hacerla razonar ¿sí? - decía eren en voz baja para que Mikasa no escuchara.

-"y estos mocosos piensan ignorarme todo el día"- pensaba Levi mientras ponía cara de muéranse putos - ¡oigan mocosos, no estoy pintado ni nada! - grito Levi de repente haciendo que los tres chicos se sentarán lentamente y sin apartar la vista de la cara de Levi - así está mejor, ahora, ¿aceptan sí o no? Debo llevar los permisos formados para mañana - decía Levi mientras dejaba unas hojas sobre la mesa.

-Levi... - susurro Eren - ¿tú eres profesor de que cosa? - preguntó eren bajando cada vez el volumen de su voz.

-literatura- respondió Levi de forma seca - soy el profesor a cargo de un montón de mocosos incluyendo a esos dos- decía señalando Armin ya Mikasa.

Eren solo asintió mirando fijamente a Levi - "sus ojos son tan lindos, y su cabello, y su hermoso rostro, es tan lindo... " -

-eren... Eren... - decía Mikasa tratando de llamar la atención de eren el cual estaba embobado con la presencia de Levi - ¡eren! - grito Mikasa

-¡¿qué ocurre?! ¿Porque gritas? - decía eren mirando hacia todos lados

-bueno es mejor que me valla - comento Levi mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se despedía de Armin y Mikasa, para luego dirigirse a la puerta seguido de Eren - eren... ¿quieres mucho a Armin y Mikasa? -

-claro, ellos son mis hermanitos - decía eren sonriendo - por... Eso... No quiero que... - decía eren mientras pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas - no quiero que se vallan lejos de mi... - susurro.

-no llores por eso mocoso estúpido, no es como si fueran a morir - decía Levi - solo estudiaran por un tiempo lejos, así que ya no llores - decía pasando sus manos por las mejillas de eren limpiando las lágrimas.

-pero... - decía Eren mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas - no quiero... Estar so-solo... - decía Eren.

-no estarás soló, Eren solo será un tiempo – Decía Rivaille mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Eren – Mocoso esta es una gran oportunidad para ellos, además no estarás solo si te sientes mal puedes llamarme y yo podría venir a verte para que habláramos – Decía Levi mientras levantaba a Eren del mentón – yo podría ayudarte mocoso, solo tienes que pedírmelo – Decía acercándose poco a poco a Eren.

Eren observaba como Levi se acercaba cada vez más a él, sintió su cara arder y por unos minutos todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron estaba tan concentrado en Levi que se olvidó incluso de que los vecinos los estaban mirando. Pero por más que esperaba lo único que recibió fue un dulce y tierno (raro en Levi) beso en la frente.

_**Bueno ese fue el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado, sé que me demore mucho en actualizar pero no me llegaba la inspiración y no quería escribir algo aburrido y sin sentido, asique bueno eso n.n , espero sus críticas y consejos :3 los cuales me hacen mejorar poco a poco :D **_

_**Bye Bye **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, aunque la trama de la historia es completamente creada por mi imaginación

**Parejas:** Riren

**Advertencias**: ninguna en especial

**Notas de la autora:** Sé que varias de ustedes me quieren matar por tardan tanto en actualizar pero simplemente no tenía inspiración además de que he estado preocupada por mis tareas y pruebas. Pero bueno este capítulo es más largo que los otros dos que he escrito asique espero que les guste, recuerden que este fics no tendrá más d capitulo.

**Final del capítulo 2**

_Eren observaba como Levi se acercaba cada vez más a él, sintió su cara arder y por unos minutos todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron estaba tan concentrado en Levi que se olvidó incluso de que los vecinos los estaban mirando. Pero por más que esperaba lo único que recibió fue un dulce y tierno (raro en Levi) beso en la frente._

**Capítulo 3: despedida.**

-Le-Levi… ¿Porque? – Decía Eren completamente sonrojado

-Porque me gustas, mocoso estúpido – Decía Rivaille mirando fijamente a Eren, el cual estaba más rojo que un tomate – Piénsalo, tal vez sea la única oportunidad que tengan esos dos. Además no estarás solo porque yo vendré a verte todos los días luego de mis clases – Luego de decir eso Levi se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle – Adiós Mocoso – Susurro Levi mientras caminaba hasta finalmente desaparecer de la vista de Eren

-Levi…- Susurro Eren aun sonrojado.

-Eren ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntaba Mikasa mientras se acercaba lentamente a Eren el cual seguía Mikasa

-¿Qué ocurre Mikasa? – Decía Eren mientras miraba en todas direcciones - ¿Por qué gritaste? ¡Me asuste! –

-Porque estabas con cara de idiota mirando hacia la calle – Respondió Armin desde dentro de la casa

-¿Con cara de idiota? – dijo Eren mirando a Mikasa

-Te hable tres veces y no respondías, parecías concentrado en otras cosas – Decía Mikasa - ¿En qué pensabas, Eren? –

-En nada importante – Respondió Eren – Entremos comienza a hacer cada vez más frio –

Eren entro y se dirigió a limpiar la cocina y la mesa mientras Mikasa lo miraba detenidamente, por desgracias de Eren Mikasa lo conocía demasiado bien y a ella no podía ocultarle absolutamente nada

-Eren – lo llamo Mikasa desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina - ¿Te gusta el profesor enano? –

Eren quedo estático en su lugar – _¡Mierda! –_ pensó Eren - ¿Por-porque dices eso Mikasa? Es ridículo - Respondió Eren tratando de disimular sus nervios - _¡Vamos Eren tu puedes! ¡No te pongas nervioso! – Decía mentalmente._

-Estas mintiendo – Decía Mikasa señalando las orejas de Eren – tus orejas se ponen rojas cuando mientes –

-_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! __**– **_pensaba Eren mientras comenzaba a desesperarse – Pu-Pues… yo…. – Decía Eren tartamudeando, lo habían atrapado y ya no había escapatoria.

-Asique es verdad – Susurro Mikasa

-¡Mikasa, no saques conclusiones tu sola! – Decía Eren mientras caminaba en dirección a Mikasa

-Entonces dilo – Dijo Mikasa - ¡Di que no sientes nada por ese enano! – Grito

-No… Pu-puedo decir eso… - Susurro Eren

-¡Armin tenías razón! – Grito Mikasa - ¡Eren es gay! –

-¡Mikasa! – Grito Eren indignado por las palabras de su media hermana

-Te lo dije Mikasa – Decía Armin mientras entraba a la cocina – me debes tu postre por 1 año – Decía Armin mientras sonreía

-un trato es un trato – comento Mikasa

-¿Qué trato? – Pregunto Eren - ¿Qué trato hicieron? – Eren cada vez se desesperaba más y más de que hablaban ellos, es que acaso ambos sabían que él era gay, pero como era eso posible eso luego de todo lo que se esforzó por mantener oculta su orientación sexual, ellos lo sabían y no le habían dicho nada.

-Mikasa, que le ocurre a Eren parece que se está muriendo – Decía Armin mientras miraba a Eren el cual estaba literalmente tirado en el suelo – Mikasa ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto Armin

-solo hay una cosa que hacer – Decía Mikasa mientras llenaba un jarrón de agua

-Mikasa no es una muy buena idea, Eren se enojara – Decía Armin tratando de evitar que Mikasa le tirara el agua a Eren, pero Mikasa tenía mucha más fuerza que él.

-¡Me ahogo! – Grito Eren mientras escupía el agua que Mikasa le había tirado -¡Como se les ocurre hacer eso! ¡Pude haber muerto! – Gritaba Eren

-Estabas muriendo – Respondió Mikasa mientras dejaba el jarrón de nuevo en su lugar – Yo y Armin te salvamos, ¿verdad Armin? – Decía Mikasa mirando a Armin

-S-si claro – Respondió Armin tratando de disimular sus nervios.

Luego de esa pequeña discusión, los desmayos de Eren los tres se fueron a la sala.

-Armin, Mikasa ¿ustedes quieren irse? – Pregunto Eren de repente volviendo el ambiente tenso.

-Es una gran oportunidad, tal vez la mejor oportunidad que podríamos tener en toda la vida – Respondió Armin – Pero si eso me separa de ti, no me iré a ninguna parte – Decía Armin

-Pero… - Susurro Eren – si se quedan aquí solo tendrán una educación básica –

-No nos importa Eren – Respondió Mikasa – Somos familia, y la familia nunca se debe de abandonar. Incluso si las cosas son difíciles siempre estaremos – Decía Mikasa – Tu nos enseñaste eso, Eren. Tú lo abandonaste todo por nosotros, porque darnos un futuro y nosotros nunca te dejaremos solo –

-Chicos… -_y ahora… ¿Qué debo hacer? Vamos Eren piensa, dejaras que ellos olviden sus sueños y esperanzas solo para ellos se queden junto a mí, no puedo… no puedo hacer al tan egoísta. Debo pensar en ellos y en su futuro, además este no será un simple adiós, solo estará un hasta pronto, si ¡Eso es! ¡Ellos no se irán para siempre! ¡Ellos volverán! Y yo podre verlos cada vez que quiera – _Chicos yo quiero que vallan, es una gran oportunidad… - Susurro cada vez más despacio mientras sus ojos verdes-azulados se volvían cristalinos – además de ese modo ustedes podrán tener un carrera y ser grandes personas y ya no tendrán en la miseria en la que los tengo viviendo –

-¡Que idioteces dices Eren! – Grito Mikasa – ¡Tenemos una gran casa, buena comida y nunca nos ha hecho falta absolutamente nada, asique no digas estupideces! – Gritaba Mikasa con lágrimas en los ojos – Eren… tu siempre… n-nos has cuidado…-

-Pero… - susurro Eren _–hago no quiero que se vayan, pero es lo mejor es por su futuro no puedo ser tan egoísta – _Armin, Mikasa yo solo quiero mejor para ustedes además este no es un adiós es solo un hasta pronto, prometo ir a visitarlos cada vez que pueda y los seguiré ayudando económicamente para que no les falte nada – Decía Eren con una pequeña sonrisa

-Eren… -Susurro Armin –_ lo entiendo, lo haces por nosotros, ¿verdad? Porque siempre haces esto porque luchas solo, aunque entiendo a lo que te refieres. Te conozco hace años y puedo perfectamente adivinar en lo que piensas, sé que en estos momentos sufres por todo esto pero tú solo piensas es lo mejor para nosotros, gracias… Eren… - _Mikasa, Eren que les parece si lo intentamos, Mikasa podríamos ver que tal es estar haya, algo así como una prueba solamente y si no nos gusta pues volveremos y listo – Decía Armin con un tono muy seguro

-Esa es una buena idea – Decía Eren con una sonrisa – De ese modo ustedes tendrán la posibilidad de volver. Pero tienen que prometerme que no importa su decisión siempre estaremos en contacto, para eso está la tecnología, podemos hablar por teléfono y por webcam –

-Esa es una gran idea Eren de ese modo siempre estaremos en contacto – Decía Armin mientras abrazaba a Eren – Te extrañare mucho Eren… Eren la persona más importante para mí y si no fuera por ti yo estaría muerto – Decía Armin mientras poco a poco sus ojos se volvían cada vez más cristalinos – Gracias… por todo…- en ese momento Armin rompió en llanto – ¡Te quiero mucho Eren! – Grito con todas fuerzas - ¡y quiero que siempre seamos una familia feliz! –

-Siempre lo seremos… eso no lo dudes… - Decía Armin mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Armin - ¿verdad Mikasa? –

Mikasa sin decir nada se paró y abrazo a Eren y Armin – siempre seremos una familia feliz… -

_-•-•-•-•-__ (__Dentro del liceo) _

-¿Qué decidieron, mocosos? – Preguntaba Levi mientras miraba a Armin y Mikasa

-Iremos – Dijeron ambos en un tono firme

-y que escuela eligieron, ¿Londres, Italia, Alemania o Estados Unidos?

-Alemania – volvieron a responder al mismo tiempo –

-¿Por qué Alemania? – los miro de forma curiosa Levi

-Porque es la ciudad natal de Eren – Susurro Mikasa

-Asique ese mocoso es de origen alemán – Susurro Levi - de acuerdo – Levi metió su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y saco dos boletos – Tengan, el boleto es para mañana a las 9 AM –

Armin y Mikasa solo asintieron y se dirigieron a su siguiente clase.

-Eren… - _mierda por mas que trate no puedo sacarme a ese mocoso de la cabeza, sus hermosos ojos verde-azulado, su cabello y su bella sonrisa _– Tsk… maldito mocoso – maldijo levi mientras se dirigía a su salón.

Las clases para Armin y Mikasa trascurrieron con normalidad, de vez en cuando sus compañeros y amigos se acercaban a despedirse y a desearles suerte mientras que otros los miraban con desprecio y envidia.

-Armin, Mikasa les deseo la mejor suerte ¡Esfuércense! – decía una rubio de baja estatura

-Cierto, Christa tiene razón – decía una morena –

-Ymir, Christa gracias – Decía Armin con un leve sonrojo - ¡Daremos lo mejor!

-Eso espero – Respondió Ymir

-Mikasa tienes que traerme 5 tipos de salchichas diferentes – Decía una chica castaña

-si comes tanto engordaras, Sasha – Respondió Mikasa

-Claro que no – Respondió Sasha – Te extrañare Mikasa… - Susurro la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Yo también te extrañare, Sasha – Susurro Mikasa mientras le daba un pequeño y rápido beso en la mejilla a Sasha – pero pronto volveré, lo prometo –

-Espero que cumplas con tu promesa – decía Sasha inflando sus cachetes – de lo contrario me enojare mucho-

-confía en mi – Respondió Mikasa

-Disculpen… - decía Armin interrumpiendo a ambas chicas – Mikasa se nos hace tarde debemos arreglar todas las maletas –

-Adiós Sasha – Se despidió Mikasa para luego dirigirse a la pelinegra y la rubia – Adiós Ymir y Christa

-Adiós chicas – se despidió Armin mientras caminaba hacia la salida junto a Mikasa.

-Realmente extrañare a esos dos – susurro Ymir

-Mikasa… - Susurro Sasha

_-•-•-•-•-(Casa de Eren) _

-Eren – Gritaba Mikasa mientras abría la puerta de la entrada – Eren ¿Dónde estás? –

-Mikasa, no grites – respondía Armin – Eren aún debe estar trabajando –

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero yo quería que pasáramos el resto del día juntos – Decía Mikasa bajando la cabeza

-Tranquila Eren llegara a las 8 solo faltan dos horas – Decía Armin tratando mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Mikasa – Vamos a arreglar las cosas –

Mikasa solo asintió y se dirigió a su habitación para arreglar sus maletas.

_-•-•-•-•- (Café/trabajo de Eren)_

-Eso es todo Jaeger, puedes irte – Decía Erwin

-Gracias jefe, nos vemos – Respondió Eren mientras salía del café

Eren camino lentamente hasta su casa, pese a todo el no quería regresar el no quería despedirse de Armin y Mikasa, porque sabía que haría algo estúpido, pero él no era egoísta l debía de pensar en ellos y no en él. Eren iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de había una persona siguiéndolo desde hacer bastante rato.

-¡Oí mocoso! – Eren se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz y se dio vuelta de inmediato.

-L-Levi… - Susurro Eren mientras veía al azabache

-Que me vez tanto mocoso – Decía Levi con un notable tono de molestia - ¿Te gusto o qué? –

Al decir eso un notable sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Eren – y-yo…- Eren no pudo hablar estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Tsk, no te pongas nervioso Mocoso – Respondió Levi al ver la reacción del menor – y bien cómo te sientes respecto a esos dos mocosos –

-Pues bien – Respondió Eren cabizbajo

-Eren mírame – Dijo Levi mientras sujetaba la cara del menor – Mírame – Repitió pero esta vez el mismo levanto la cabeza de Eren, por unos minutos que parecieron años Levi se perdió en los hermosos ojos verde-azulado de Eren, el cual al mismo tiempo estaba perdido en los ojos verde-oliva de Levi –

-_¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago? No puedo alejarme estoy tan nervioso quiero correr pero a la vez mis piernas no me hacen caso, además de que estamos tan cerca –_ sin darse cuenta Eren cada vez se acercaba más y más al rostro de Levi.

-_Tsk, maldito mocoso ¿Quién te crees para provocarme de esta manera? – _maldecía Levi al notar como poco a poco Eren se acercaba cada vez más –_pero no desperdiciare mi oportunidad. –_

Eren cerro lentamente sus ojos y lo único que sintió fue un ligero rose de labios, abrió un poco los ojos y pudo notar la mirada penetrante de Levi sobre él, el beso al principio fue un pequeño rose, pero de repente Levi mordió fuertemente el labio causándole un gemido de dolor el cual Levi aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la boca del menor, Eren quedo estático por unos momentos pero luego trato de seguir el ritmo de Levi y empezó a mover lentamente su lengua rozándola con el mayor.

-Le-Levi… - Decía Eren tratando de hablar pero la lengua del mayor no se lo permitía – Le…- todas las palabras del menor acalladas por la boca de Levi hasta luego de un par de minutos se separaron por la falta de aire -¿P-porque….? – Decía Eren tratando recuperar el aire

-Porque me gustas mocoso – Respondió con total naturalidad Levi

-¡¿Y si alguien nos hubiera visto?! – Grito Eren al escuchar la respuesta de Levi

-Tsk, pues nos hubieran visto y ya – Respondió Levi mirando fijamente a Eren el cual estaba con un muy notorio sonrojo. – quieres que te lleve a tu casa, esos dos mocosos de seguro deben estar pegados a la ventana esperándote –

-¡No los trate de esa manera! – Respondió Eren indignado – pero acepto su oferta –

-sígueme mi motocicleta esta por aquí - decía Levi caminando en dirección a una motocicleta negra, con unos detalles grises –Ten – Decía mientras le entregaba un casco rojo con negro a Eren, el cual sin dudarlo se lo puso

-•-•-•-•- (Entrada a la casa de Eren)

Eren está muy pálido y con suerte respiraba

-Oye mocoso no seas exagerado no conduje tan rápido – Decía Levi quitándose su casco

-¡No me diga exagerado usted condujo como un loco! – Grito Eren

-Tu dijiste que se te hacia tarde – Respondió Levi

-Si pero no era para que exagerara - se defendió Eren

-¡Eren! – Se escuchó un grito fuerte mientras se abría la puerta de golpe, mostrando a una cabellera negra y una rubia.

-Tsk, mocosos ruidosos – Susurro Levi

-Armin, Mikasa – Decía Eren sonriendo

-Eren al fin llegas – Comento Armin, pero luego sus ojos se dirigieron a Levi – Buenos días profesor Rivaille – Saludo Armin respetuosamente

-Eren ¿Qué haces con el enano este? – Decía Mikasa apuntando a Levi

-¡Como me dijiste mocosa de mierda! – Respondió Levi ante el comentario

-Lo siento, estoy hablando con Eren no con un pitufo – Respondió Mikasa mirando por sobre el hombre a Levi

-¡Como me llamaste puta de cuarta – Respondió Levi

-Ahora veras enano… - Decía Mikasa mientras tronaba los huesos de sus manos

-estoy en contra al maltrato animal – Respondió Levi ignorando la furia de Mikasa

-Vamos Mikasa cálmate – Decía Armin tratando de calmar a Mikasa la cual estaba en un guerra de insulto con Levi – Profesor Levi por favor cálmese – Decía Armin tratando de calmar a ambos pelinegros

-¡No intervengas! – Le gritaron a Armin ambos al mismo tiempo

-¡Suficiente! – Grito Eren llamando la atención de todos los presentes – Mikasa, Levi solamente me trajo acaso porque hoy Salí tarde de la cafetería, y Levi no debes andar insultando a la gente así como así las personas tenemos sentimientos –

-Tsk - Chasqueo la lengua Levi mientras miraba con odio

-Lo lamento, Eren – Respondió Mikasa

-Gracias por traerme – Decía Eren dirigiendo su mirada hacia Levi.

-Nos vemos mocoso – Respondió Eren acercándose rápidamente hasta él y robándole un pequeño beso – Hasta mañana, Eren –

Todos quedaron petrificados, Levi había besado a Eren

-¡Ahora si lo mato! – Decía Mikasa la cual fue la primera en reaccionar

-Mikasa tranquilízate – Susurro Eren el cual aún no reaccionaba del todo

Luego de eso Armin, Mikasa y Eren entraron a la casa y se dirigieron hacia el salón donde procedieron a tomar asiento.

-Pensar que mañana es el día – Susurro Armin mirando a Eren – te prometo llamar todos los días, Eren –

-Eso espero – Respondió Eren con un sonrisa – _realmente eso espero… no quiero que les pase nada… ellos son como mis hermanos… y yo siempre los protegeré… - _pórtense muy bien ¿Si? –

-Te lo prometo Eren – Decía Armin sonriendo

\- ¿Y tú Mikasa? – Pregunto Eren al ver lo pensativa que estaba Mikasa - ¿Estas bien? –

-Lo siento Eren, Es solo que… - Susurro Mikasa mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos – No quiero estar lejos de ti y Armin ustedes son mi familia –

-Mikasa no porque no estemos juntos dejaremos de ser una familia – Respondió Eren acercándose a Mikasa y limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas – Siempre seremos familia, además ya te lo dije este no es un "adiós" es solo un "hasta pronto" –

-Gracias… Eren… - Susurro Mikasa

-Bueno será mejor que vallamos a dormir ya que es bastante tarde y mañana tenemos que estar en aeropuerto antes de las 6 de la mañana – Decía Eren mirando el reloj que colgaba en la pared

-Buenas noches Eren – Decían Armin y Mikasa mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones.

-Buenas noches, chicos – Susurro Eren mientras veía como Armin y Mikasa desaparecían en la distancia

-•-•-•-•- (al día siguiente 5:20 Am)

-¡Armin! ¡Mikasa! – Gritaba Eren corriendo por el pasillo - ¡Levántense! ¡En menos de 20 minutos debemos de estar en el aeropuerto! – Volvió a gritar mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta de la habitación de Armin - ¡Armin! ¡Levántate! –

-Ya voy… - Se escuchó un susurro desde el interior de la habitación

-¡Nada de ya voy levante de una vez!- Volvió a gritar Eren para esta vez dirigirse a la habitación de Mikasa - ¡Mikasa! ¿Estas lista? – Pregunto Eren entre gritos

-Que ocurre Eren – Se escuchó una voz detrás de Eren

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me asustes de esa manera, Mikasa! – Grito Eren mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración

-Lo lamento Eren – Respondió Mikasa

-Da lo mismo – Decía Eren con una leve sonrisa – ¿Ya tienes tus maletas y bolsos listos? – Pregunto Eren

-Si están en el salón – Respondió Mikasa dirigiéndose a la cocina

-•-•-•-•- (Aeropuerto)

-¡Rápido Armin! – Gritaba Eren mientras corría en dirección a la recesión del aeropuerto - ¿Disculpe señorita? – Decía Eren llamando la atención de una sobrecargo – ¿Sabe algo acerca del vuelo 6 a Alemania?

-Claro, es en la compuerta 12, el vuelo sale en 5 o 10 minutos – Respondió ella sonriendo levemente

-Gracias – Respondieron Mikasa y Eren mientras caminaban hacia la compuerta 12

-¡Armin date prisa! –Volvió a gritar Eren mirando al rubio más de 50 metros más atrás, con más de 10 maletas y bolsos de Mikasa – Mikasa, ¿Por qué Armin trae tu equipaje y tú el suyo? – Susurro el

-Pues Armin estaba alegando de que su maleta pesaba mucho, y yo me ofrecí a que yo llevaba su malta y el las mías – Respondió ella mientras mostraba las 5 maletas de Armin.

-¡Los alcance! – Grito Armin tratando de regularizar su respiración

-¡Armin! ¡Al fin llegaste! – Grito Eren sonriendo

_**¡Pasajeros con destino a Alemania reportarse en la compuerta 12! ¡Pasajeros con destino a Alemania reportarse en la compuerta 12! ¡El vuelo saldrá en breves minutos!**_

-Bueno creo que es hora de que aborden el avión – Comento Eren

-Eren te llamare todos los días – Decía Armin sonriéndole levemente a Armin

-yo también Eren , te llamare todos los días todas las veces que pueda – Decía Mikasa mientras abrazaba a Eren

-Eso espero – Susurro Eren mientras abrazaba a Mikasa y a Armin al mismo tiempo – Cuídense mucho-

-Tu igual, Eren – Decía Armin

-Dense prisa o el avión se ira sin ustedes – Respondió Eren con una sonrisa – Cuídense – Susurro

-Adiós Eren - Decía Armin mientras besaba la mejilla de Eren

-Cuídate mucho Eren – Decía Mikasa dándole un beso en la otra mejilla a Eren – Vamos Armin –

-Mikasa… Armin… - Susurro Eren, mientras veía como Armin y Mikasa desaparecían en la distancia a través de la compuerta 12 – Cuídense… - Decía mientras pequeñas lagrimas corrían pos sus mejillas.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado como siempre espero sus críticas, no insultos T-T , y bueno tratare de actualizar más pronto Bye :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, aunque la trama de la historia es completamente creada por mi imaginación

**Parejas:** Riren

**Advertencias**: ninguna en especial…

**Fin del capitulo 3:**

-Adiós Eren - Decía Armin mientras besaba la mejilla de Eren

-Cuídate mucho Eren – Decía Mikasa dándole un beso en la otra mejilla a Eren – Vamos Armin –

-Mikasa… Armin… - Susurro Eren, mientras veía como Armin y Mikasa desaparecían en la distancia a través de la compuerta 12 – Cuídense… - Decía mientras pequeñas lagrimas corrían pos sus mejillas.

**Capitulo 4:**

-Sera mejor que vuelva a casa – Susurro Eren limpiándose las pequeñas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas – No tiene caso que siga aquí… - _Ellos ya se fueron, y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Estoy solo… - _

Eren camino todo el camino hasta su casa, lenta y perezosamente.

-Estoy en casa – Susurro mientras entraba lentamente – _Y ahora que hare… será mejor que cocine algo comienzo a tener hambre –_

Eren cocinaba tranquilamente pero justo cuando iba a servir los platos se dio cuenta de algo…

-Hice comida para tres… - Susurro –_ ¿Qué hare? No tengo mascotas, y no hay nadie aquí con quien pueda comer… ¡Levi! Cierto puedo invitar a Levi, aunque tal vez el este ocupado… ¡Vamos Eren! No pierdes nada con tan solo llamar, muy bien lo hare – _

Eren tomo el teléfono y marco el número de Levi, el cual Mikasa le había dado – L-Levi…, Soy Eren quería preguntarte, ¿quieres venir a comer a mi casa? ¡Enserio! , de acuerdo te espero – _No puedo creer que me haya puesto nervioso por tan solo llamar, que clase de hombre soy. – _

_-•-•-•-•-__ (__10 minutos después) _

-_Alguien toca la puerta, me pregunto si será Levi – _Golpean aún más fuerte - ¡Ya voy! – Grito Eren mientras corría a abrir la puerta. -¿Levi? – Pregunto Eren al ver a Levi completamente agitado y con el abrigo mal abrochado

-Vine lo más rápido que pude, mocoso – Decía Levi

-Pareciera como si hubieras corrido, Levi – Comento Eren mientras dejaba pasar a Levi

-Lo hice, mi moto esta mala – Decía Levi – Asique trate de tomar el tren, pero estaba cerrado asique me vine corriendo – Respondió con completa naturalidad.

-_¿Corrió desde su casa, hasta la mía por mí? … -_ Pensaba Eren

-Tsk, ¿Y bien? – Pregunto Levi sacando a Eren de sus pensamientos

-A Claro, toma asiento por favor Levi – Decía Eren mientras corría a la cocina – Espero que te guste es Kasseler – Decía Eren mientras ponía el plato frente a Levi

-Eren, ¿Qué es kesler? – Pregunto Levi mirando su plato

-Es Kasseler y es un filete de carne de cerdo ahumado y salado – Respondía Eren mientras se sentaba frente a Levi – Gracias por la comida – Decía Eren mientras comenzaba a comer

-Gracias por la comida – Susurro Levi mientras comenzaba a comer

-•-•-•-•- (Después de comer)

-Ten – Decía Eren mientras le entregaba otro plato a Eren – Es Strüdel de manzana, Espero que te guste –

-Eren, ¿Eres alemán? – Pregunto Levi mientras comenzaba a comer

\- Pues se podría decir que si, nací en Alemania pero por trabajo de mis padres nos vinimos a Japón – Respondió Eren – Aunque siempre me ha encantado la comida alemana –

-Pues déjame decirte, que cocinas muy bien mocoso – Respondió Levi con la misma seriedad de siempre

-¡¿E-Enserio?! – Pregunto Eren con un ligero brillo en sus ojos

-Tsk, no tengo razones por las cuales mentirte mocoso – Respondió Levi

-E-Entonces ¿te gustaría venir a comer conmigo todos los días? – Pregunto Eren con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas – Bueno solo si no tienes cosas que hacer – Susurro mientras agachaba su cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-Me encantaría – Respondió Levi. En ese momento Levi quedo petrificado por unos segundos que parecieron eternos al ver la hermosa y radiante sonrisa de Eren

-¡Gracias Levi! – Grito Eren mientras dejaba ambos platos en la mesa y corría abrazar a Levi -¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –

-Eren – Susurro Levi mientras tomaba el rostro de Eren entre sus manos – Quiero que seas mío – Decía Levi mientras acercaba sus labios a la boca de Eren

-E-Espera – Susurro Eren - ¡Espera! – Grito mientras se soltaba del agarre de Levi - ¿Y-Yo realmente, te gusto…? – Pregunto Eren tratando de disimular su sonrojo

-Porque tendría que mentirte – Respondió Levi

-¿Estás seguro? Tal vez no se amor tal vez sea amistad o algo así – Decía Eren

-Eren- Susurro Levi mientras tomaba el rostro de Eren – Me gustas – Decía Levi mientras acercaba su boca a los labios de Eren – Me gustas… - Susurro antes de unir sus labios

-L-Levi- Trataba de hablar Eren pero la boca se lo impedía.

-•-•-•-•- /Narra Rivaille/

-_Eren… -_ Toda mi mente estaba casi en blanco en que momento comencé a sentir algo tan fuerte por un mocoso, debo estar volviéndome loco –_Eren_\- ¿Por qué en lo único que pienso es en él? _\- su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos verde-azulado entreabiertos – _

-L-Levi…- Volvió a Decir Eren

-_No logro comprenderlo, mi cerebro me dice que detenga, pero mi cuerpo quiere que siga… - _Pensaba Levi mientras acorralaba a Eren contra la pared - _¿Por qué este mocoso me causa estos sentimientos? _, _Pero que mierda estoy diciendo, es estúpido es imposible que sea algo tan patético como el amor y lo demostrare… -_ Serás mío, Mocoso – Susurro Levi al oído de Eren

-•-•-•-•- /fin de la narración de Rivaille/

-¡Q-Que! Espera… - Decía Eren tratando de zafarse del agarre de Levi - ¡Levi por favor detente! – Suplico Eren

-Tsk, No me detendré – Decía Levi mientras arrojaba a Eren hacia el sillón/Sofá – Tu elijes mocoso o es por las buenas o por las malas – Decía Levi mientras sujetaba a Eren por las muñecas – Tu decides –

-¡Suéltame! – Grito Eren mientras trataba de darle un golpe pero Levi lo esquivo y después lo tomo por la muñeca doblándole el brazo

-¡Ay! ¡Suéltame, Imbécil! – Gritaba Eren tratando de liberarse

-Se un buen chico, Eren – Susurro Levi en el oído de Eren – Si te portas bien no seré tan cruel – Decía mientras lamia lentamente la oreja de Eren

-¡Maldito! ¡No pienso hacer eso! – Respondió Eren

**Bueno lo dejo está aquí…. Se que no actualizó hace mucho tiempo .-. Pero estuve ocupada con la escuela y tareas u.u y bueno eso. Recuerden que esta historia solo tendr capitulo. **

**Aun no lo decido, sin más espero que les haya gustado n.n Acepto criticas pero no insulten T-T**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, aunque la trama de la historia es completamente creada por mi imaginación

**Parejas:** Riren

**Advertencias**: Faltas de ortografía (¿?)

**Parte final del Capítulo 4:**

-¡Ay! ¡Suéltame, Imbécil! – Gritaba Eren tratando de liberarse

-Se un buen chico, Eren – Susurro Levi en el oído de Eren – Si te portas bien no seré tan cruel – Decía mientras lamia lentamente la oreja de Eren

-¡Maldito! ¡No pienso hacer eso! – Respondió Eren

**Capítulo 5:**

-L-Levi ¡Suéltame! - Grito Eren dándole una patada a Levi -_¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¿Por qué hace esto…? Pensé que Levi me quería… pero era mentira el solo quería acostarse conmigo –_ Pensaba Eren mientras una pequeña lagrima corría por su mejilla –Por favor… detente – Susurro mientras aún más lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Por más que Eren gritaba y trataba de golpear a Levi, no lo lograba, Levi tenía más fuerza que él.

-_¿Por qué hago esto? – _Se preguntaba Levi -_ ¿Qué ocurre conmigo? Como es posible que este lastimando a la personas más importante para mí a la persona que amo… Porque esto es amor ¿Verdad? –_ por más que lo pensaba no podía controlar su cuerpo… Pese a que su corazón le decía que se detuviera su cuerpo le demandaba que lo hiciera suyo.

-¡Levi! – Volvió a gritar Eren -¡Suéltame idiota! – Grito mientras se volteaba y le daba una patada en el estómago soltándose del agarre de Levi -¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mí! – Grito mirando a Levi con odio.

Pero Levi no dijo nada, solo se levantó del suelo y salió de la casa de Eren. Dejando a Eren solo en la sala mientras cada vez más y más lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Levi… - Susurraba entre llantos -¿Por qué…? – Eren limpio las lágrimas que corrían con sus mejillas – Tsk, Bueno será mejor ir a dormir ya es tarde… - Decía Eren mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su cuarto.

Eren se encontraba hecho bolito sobre su cama como era posible que le haya creído, después de todo es imposible que alguien se enamorara de él, de alguien tan común alguien sin dinero, estudios, cosas lujosas, ni nada. El no tenía todas cosas él era de clase media pero no podía darse grandes lujos puesto que el quería lo mejor para Armin y Mikasa, aun si eso significa tener 3 empleos, con tal de ellos fueran felices.

_-•-•-•-•- (a la mañana siguiente)_

– _Levi…-_ Por más que lo pensaba no encontraba la razón por la cual Levi reaccionara de esa forma, - _porque el amor no era de esa forma, el amor era algo dulce, tierno y puro._ – Sera mejor que me levante en unas horas debo ir a trabajar… - Decía Eren mientras se levantaba pesadamente de la cama y se dirigía a al baño

-•-•-•-•- (30 minutos después)

-¡Estoy listo! – Decía Eren tratando de recuperar su buen ánimo.

Eren caminaba lentamente hacia su trabajo como cocinero pero cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de llegar alguien se atravesó en su camino haciéndole caer al él y a la otra persona al suelo.

-¡Eren! – Decía Annie -¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto con un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

-Estoy Annie no te preocupes – Respondió Eren con una falsa sonrisa

-¿¡Que te ocurre!? – Pregunto Annie volviendo a mostrar un rostro completamente serio

-N-Nada – Tartamudeo Eren

-Eren, te conozco desde comenzamos a trabajar juntos, se cuándo mientes, cuando estas triste, feliz, preocupado, etc. – Decía Annie mirando fijamente a Eren – Eren, dime que ocurre.

-¿Qué es el amor? – Pregunto Eren de repente

-El amor… - Decía Annie sorprendida – Asique se trata de eso, Eren si no estás ocupado ven a comer a mi casa esta noche – Decía Annie mientras acariciaba de forma "cariñosa-Brusca" la cabeza de Eren – De ese modo podremos hablar mejor y no te sentirás incomodo por todas las personas que nos miran. – Esta vez el rostro serio de Annie mostraba una pequeña sonrisa – Nos vemos más tarde – Decía Antes de darse la vuelta y volver a su trabajo.

-Adiós Annie… - Susurro Eren con una pequeña sonrisa –_será mejor que yo también valla a trabajar _– Eren camino hasta el restaurant donde trabaja.

-•-•-•-•-(Después del trabajo (El de cocinero y el de camarero))

Eren caminaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro en dirección a la casa de Annie –_ Perfecto Eren iras directo a la boca del lobo – _Decía una voz en la cabeza de Eren –_Annie no es tan…. Mala –_ Decía tratando de converse a sí mismo –_olvidas cuando Jean trato de tocarle el trasero - _ Volvió a decir la voz o mejor dicho la conciencia de Eren

_**Flash back **_

Era un día tranquilo en la cafetería cuando un chico llamada Jean entra y se sienta en una de las mesas más alejadas.

-Jaeger, llego otro cliente – Decía Annie mirando a Eren

-Annie estoy algo ocupado – Decía Eren mientras corría de mesa a mesa mientras anotaba las órdenes

-Tsk, de acuerdo – Decía Annie de mala gana, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el chico – ¿Puedo tomar su orden, señor? - Decía Annie con una sonrisa fingida

-Hola hermosa – Decía Jean con sonrisa pícara. - ¿Puedo saber el nombre de una chica tan bella como tú? – Preguntaba Jean aun con la misma sonrisa

\- Mi nombre es Annie, señor – Decía Annie mientras fingía sentirse avergonzada por el cumplido aunque en realidad sentía asco por la clase de pervertido con él tuvo que toparse - ¿Qué desea ordenar? – Volvió a preguntar

-Quiero un Expreso doble de chocolate – Respondió Jean

-Se lo traeré en seguida – Decía Annie mientras caminaba a buscar la orden

Después de unos pocos minutos Annie caminaba con el pedido de Jean – Aquí tiene señor – Decía Annie mientras dejaba el expreso doble de chocolate sobre la mesita junto a las cucharas, el azúcar, etc.

-Gracias lindura – Decía Jean – Realmente linda… - Susurro Jean mirándole el trasero a Annie cuando se dio la vuelta.

-Buen trabajo Eren – Decía Erwin mientras miraba como Eren guardabas las propinas

-Gracias Jefe – Respondió Eren con una gran sonrisa, la cual desapareció por unos segundos - ¡fatality! – Grito Eren De repente haciendo que todos los presentes dieran vuelta la cabeza en dirección de dónde provino un fuerte sonido

-Annie…. –Susurro Erwin mirando como Annie golpeaba sin parar a Jean – No, todo menos eso…. –

-¡Fatality supremo!- Grito Eren justo cuando Annie le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago a Jean haciendo que este escupiera sangre.

-¡Lárgate de aquí pervertido de mierda! – Grito Annie

_**Fin del Flash back **_

-el fatality supremo… - Susurro Eren mientras sonreía – _Tranquila conciencia yo no tengo esa clase de intenciones con Annie recuerda que soy gay –_ Pensaba Eren con total tranquilidad – _Si tú lo dices_ – Volvió a decir la voz en la cabeza de Eren.

Después de caminar por 10 minutos

-_al fin llegue-___ pensaba Eren mientras tocaba la puerta de una casa de dos pisos de color azul _Mierda estoy nervioso _ -Pensaba Eren mientras esperaba a que alguien le abriera la puerta. – ¿_Porque tardara tanto?_

-Eren disculpa la demora- Decía Annie mientras abría la puerta- Porque llegaste 10 minutos antes idiota ni siquiera alcance a ordenar la casa – Decía mientras invitaba a Eren a entrar

La casa de Annie era bastante parecida a la casa de Eren. Eren camino junto a Annie está la sala de estar

-Toma asiento, siéntete como en tu casa – Decía Annie mientras caminaba a otra habitación – No tardo –

Pasaron más de 10 minutos hasta que al fin Eren vio a Annie atravesar la puerta por la cual había desaparecido minutos antes con dos platos en una bandeja junto a dos refrescos

-No soy experta cocinando pero aun así espero que te guste Eren – Decía Annie mientras le entregaba un plato – Es solo un salteado de verduras, no tiene veneno ni nada –

-Gracias Annie- Susurro Eren

-Ahora, ¿me dirás que te ocurrió esta mañana? – Pregunto Annie mirando fijamente los ojos verde azulados de Eren

-¿Puedo responderte con una pregunta? – Respondió Eren tratando de evitar el contacto visual con Annie

-De acuerdo –

\- Si alguien te dijera que le gustas, pero luego ese alguien tratara de abusar de ti, ¿confiarías en el amor? – Pregunto tratando de disimular su tristeza

-Eren… - Susurro Annie mirándolo con preocupación - ¿Quién trato de abusar de ti? – Pregunto Annie mirándolo seriamente.

-Era solo una situación hipotética Annie – Respondió Eren sonriéndole

-_Mientes_ – Pensó Annie – Pues hablaría con esa persona para que me explicara el por qué hizo tal cosa, y me fijaría en su cara para ver si lo que me dice es verdad o mentira – Respondió Annie – Pero no podría volver a confiar en esa persona ciegamente, gran parte de la confianza y el amor hacia esa persona se perdería y es probable que la relación nunca más vuelva a hacer como antes – Hizo una pequeña pausa para beber de su refresco – Cada vez que esa persona me dijera que me quiere, una parte de mi me dirá que es mentira que el solo quiere jugar conmigo que quiere jugar con mis emociones y sentimientos o que solo me quiere para tener relaciones con él. Y poco a poco la relación se iría rompiendo lentamente hasta volver esa relación tan dulce en un verdadero infierno, no podrías volver a confiar en esa persona. ¿Solo me ha besado a mí?, ¿Solo me ama a mí? Y preguntas así se apoderarían de mi mente hasta hacerme enloquecer – Termino de decir Annie para mirar a Eren directamente a los ojos. – Pero eso depende de cada uno.

-Ósea que ya no hay forma de arreglar esa relación – Susurro Eren mirando el suelo

-No es tan así Eren – Decía Annie atrayendo la atención de Eren – No debes tomar una decisión apresurada debes pensarlo y cuando te sientas mejor hablar con esa persona, y ver si esa persona realmente te ama o si todo lo que te dice es mentira –

-¿Cómo sabes tanto Annie? – Pregunto Eren asombrado por todo lo que decía Annie.

-Eren, he conocido a muchos hombres mentirosos en la vida, incluso mis amigos juegan con su novias – Respondió Annie – Pero no todos son iguales Eren, tal y como existen hombres y mujeres mentirosos y mentirosas hay personas que son realmente buenas y que cuando se enamoran, aman con el corazón. –

-Pero como puedo saber si esa persona me ama con el corazón o solo quiere hacerlo conmigo- Decía Eren mirando a Annie mientras sus ojos se volvían ligeramente cristalinos - ¿Cómo sé que él me ama…? – Decía mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – Y-Yo no quiero ser solo su juguete – Cada vez más y más lagrimas salían de los ojos de Eren.

-Eren … - Susurro Annie mientras se levantaba de su asiento y abrazaba tiernamente a Eren – Tranquilízate – Susurro mientras acariciaba el cabello de Eren – piénsalo por un tiempo si esa persona trata de hablar contigo ignóralo, y si esa persona insiste y lucha por recuperar tu amor, es porque realmente te ama – Decía Annie mientras apretaba un poco más a Eren.

-P-pero… no q-quiero ser s-solo su… j-juguete… - Decía Eren entre llantos

-No lo serás – Decía Annie tratando de tranquilizar a Eren – si necesitas ayuda siempre puedes contar conmigo, yo te protegeré – Susurro Annie

-•-•-•-•- (1 hora más tarde) -•-•-•-•-

-Gracias por todo Annie – Decía Eren mientras le deba un beso en la mejilla a Annie

-Cuídate de camino a casa, recuerda todo lo que hablamos – Decía Mientras acariciaba el caballo de Eren – Si necesitas ayuda o te sientes bien no dudes en decírmelo, yo haré todo lo posible por ayudarte Eren –

-Lo tendré en mente – Decía Eren mientras sonreía – Gracias por animarme el día… - Susurro antes de comenzar a caminar a casa.

Era tarde demasiado ya casi era medianoche y Eren caminaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro era imposible que algo le quitara su buen humor, hablar con Annie realmente lo ayudo y lo motivo a no darse por vencido y solo ponerse a llorar. Pero toda su alegría desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que hay estaba ese algo o mejor dicho ese alguien el cual estaba sentada en la puerta de su casa

-_¡Mierda! –_ Grito Eren mentalmente -_ ¿Qué hago? ¡Porque mierda tuvo que venir aquí!_ \- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Eren con un tono serio hacia la persona que estaba en la puerta.

_**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo el próximo es el último capítulo, lamento demorarme tanto en actualizar es solo que no me llegaba la inspiración y no quería escribir algo feo y sin sentido u.u.**_

_**Espero que les guste la historia realmente a mí me ha gustado mucho escribirla, bueno eso gracias a todos(as) las que leen mis fics x3 (lamento las faltas de ortografía T-T) **_

_**Bye Bye… :3 **_


End file.
